1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance information judging circuit for focus detecting apparatus for use in optical apparatus such as a photographic camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already proposed various focus detecting apparatus in the prior art, but such conventional apparatus frequently result in erroneous identification of focused position due to false distance information signals resulting from fluctuations in the output signal level of a light-measuring circuit, noise or change of object field caused by the movement of an obstacle into the distance-measuring zone.